Akatsuki Family
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Families in the Akatsuki, the children of the Akatsuki members with Sakura as a 'babysitter', what could possibly do wrong?


Akatsuki Family: Part One of Intro

A strong wind blew through the trees, making the leaves snap in the trees. Some of the newer skinner trees blew roughly leaning and sometimes snapping, pressing my back against the truck of a tree to hide from it as it blows. Why in the world had I decided to run away today? Of all days to run away I choose today. I was shocked when the tree snapped I was leaning against, jumping to the side I barely managed to dodge getting killed. Yes, this was definitely going to be my day.

"I need to get out of the forest," I whispered to myself.

The last thing I expected was to get an answer from a eight year old boy, well I think he was eight.

"I can show you a way," The boy whispered, stepping out from a large tree.

He had the palest skin will a tinge of blue, solid black eyes, blue hair that had grown down to his shoulders, but what amazed me the most was he had a thin sword that was slightly shorter than him strapped to his back. He looked so much like Kisame, but this boy couldn't be.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly.

The boy kept looking at me, before he took a breath and answered.

"I'm Kazuo,"

"Kazuo, who are your parents?" I asked, the wind still blew around us.

"My mother is unknown and my father is Kisame of course," Kazuo answered, I froze looking at the boy.

"Age?" I asked, my thoughts still trying to catch up.

"Four and a half," He answered proudly.

A snap brought me fully out of my thoughts as a large tree fell towards Kazuo, without thinking he was in my arms and I had jumped away from the tree and into a large hard object. I didn't remember there being anything here before. Turning round, I was face to face with a black cloak with blood red clouds. Tilting my head upwards I was staring into Kisame's black eyes.

"Let him go," Kisame ordered, I gently set Kazuo on the floor and he stepped to his father's side.

Kisame continued to stare down at me and I waited for him to either kill me or leave.

"Kisame, where the damn are you?" Sasuke shouted, from not too far away.

Sasuke, why on earth would he be with Kisame? Why would he be with the akatsuki? Last I checked Kisame was Kisame's partner. Reaching a hand out Kisame gripped my shoulder tightly, I kept my expression as blank as possible as he swung his sword at my neck height. At the last possible moment I pulled down as hard as I could and the sword swung smoothly over me.

"Kisame, Kazuo, where have you been?" Someone asked, behind Kisame.

Kisame turned his body to the side, giving me a view of who was behind him and letting himself see them.

"Sorry, Kazuo ran into trouble with this girl," Kisame explained, pointing towards me.

"No, I just…" I began.

"Touched my son," Kisame finished, anger boiling inside me until finally I let it out.

"I saved your son, when you weren't there watching him," I yelled, ripping my shoulder from his grip and taking a step back.

"It's true dad," Kazuo whispered, tears in his eyes and his bottom lip quivering.

Kisame looked down at his son and suddenly knelt down, wrapping the little boy in his arms. Kazuo cried in to his father's shoulder, while the rest of the akatsuki kept their eyes on me. I stepped back into a human body, they didn't move just stuck their ground. Looking over my shoulder I saw a person I really didn't want to, especially in this situation. Pein, the leader of the akatsuki.

"Kisame, get him out of here," Pein ordered, staring past me and at Kisame.

I watched as Kisame picked the boy up and dashed off into the forest with Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara following close behind. I kept my eyes on the ground, fear of the remaining akatsuki members and their bloodlimits; I truly had no desire to be caught in their jutsus. The remaining akatsuki (Pein, Zetsu, Itachi, Madara and Sasuke) moved in closer surrounding me. I hoped that a tree would snap and fall towards us; I could run while they dodged but then again I would be dodging as well.

"Sakura, don't struggle, don't fight, don't scream," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Why would I listen to you?" I asked how he dare try to tell me what to do.

Before I knew it Pein's hands were on the side of my face and I had collapsed into someone's arms and passed out. Waking up nearly four days later in the akatsuki base made up shiver, my body hurt and my head throbbed in pain. I couldn't tell whether anyone was around and took a chance, leaving the room. My arms kept me up as I unsteady walked down the hall, I was about to reach for the door at the end of the hall, when it swung open. Kisame the person who opened the door stood partly surprised, which was much better then my shakey reaction. Then a cry ran through the base, I ran straight towards it and stopped at a partly open door, inside I could hear the crying of a baby. Reaching out to the door my wrist was grabbed by a rough black hand, I looked to the side a man who could best be described as yin and yang crossed with a plant. I think I have seen his face before, possible in the bingo book…maybe Zetsu. Tugging at my wrist, I tried to pull away but his grip tightened and I winced in pain.

"Let go," I whispered, I hoped he hadn't heard how pitiful it sounded.

"Sakura, is it? Stay away from this room," Zetsu ordered.

"Why is there a child in there?" I asked, trying to pull away from Zetsu again.

The door creaked open revieling a unusal bright blue room, in the doorway stood the boy I had seen in the woods, Kazuo. Looking past him I saw three small beds designed for toddlars, one was empty and one of the other ones had a three year old toddler and the third one a two year old.

"The akatsuki has kids?" I asked, looking up at Zetsu.

Zetsu suddenly lashed out grabbing me by the neck and pinning me to the wall, me grabbed at Zetsu's hand while looking down at Kazuo's scared face.

"Put her down Zetsu," Someone not far away ordered, Zetsu released me and I fell to my knees and Kazuo ran to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Madara, what is so special about her?" Zetsu asked, that made me look up to the man who had saved my life.

"She is an important part of the Uchiha future plans, you will do well if you don't touch her," Madara said, bowing Zetsu remained quiet.

The cry echoed once again through the base.

"Sakura, the child," Madara ordered, slowly I got up and Kazuo pulled me to the bed.

Picking the youngest toddler up in my arms, I slowly rocked him back and forth. Zetsu and Madara watched quietly from the doorway, Madara was a smirk.

"Milk?" I asked, Madara pointed to a bench an cupboards.

Still holding the toddler I walked over to the cupboards making a free bottle of milk and then looking over to the doorway.

"Where do you warm it up?" I asked, Zetsu and Madara looked at each other than me blankly.

"You need to warm it up?" Zetsu asked.

"You haven't a clue," I replied.

Zetsu shook his head and looked at Madara and then back at me.

"Kazuo, what do you eat? I mean solid or milk?" I asked.

"Same as everyone else," Kazuo answered.

"And him," I asked, pointing to the third toddler.

"Same as everyone else," Kazuo answered.

"And this one?" I asked, just checking he was still on milk.

"Milk and mush," Kazuo answered.

"Kitchen?" I asked, Kazuo ignoring Madara and Zetsu led me down the hallways and into the kitchen.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


End file.
